cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mooncreeper
' 'Origins "There Will Come A Boy Who Shall Make The Galaxy Peaceful,But He Died In ''A Huge And Great Planet's* Destruction In A Great Age Of 200,He Will Judge Umbara In The Day Where Lots Of Robots** Rule Them"'' ''-The Propechy By And Umbaran Ruler-'' *Huge And Great Planet Means Alderaan **Lots Of Robots Mean Droids Anakin Mooncreeper Forcedefender (called Master Mooncreeper) Lives as one of the oldest Jedi Master,He Was Aged 207 (In The Propechy It Was 200 Because No One Dont Know How Old He is) He Have An Umbaran Magic Called "Shadow Ages" That Allowed him to live longer and stay young He Have A Blue And green Lightsaber,Force,And Umbaran skills:Shadows Magic that Make Him Can Change His Form,And Magic Attacks And Magic Spells He Was Special Because Yoda Comes To His House In Umbara When He Was Born He Died At 0 BBY,So You Guys Can Figure Out His Birth Date (seriously) Life On The Jedi Temple "He have a impressive talent,a great control of the Force,and a great lightsaber combat skill,impressive for a young jedi " '' -Obi Wan Kenobi,having impressed of Mooncreeper's great skills He likes to go to the archives to read about what his Jedi ancestors creation,or seeing his Jedi ancestors knowledge of the Force and wisdom First Battle Of Geonosis When Obi Wan Kenobi,Anakin Skywalker,And Padmé Amidala were captured on Geonosis,he was on Kamino with Master Yoda, to convince the Clones to fight for the Grand Army Of The Republic,right after Mace Windu Kills Jango Fett, Mooncreeper's Jedi starfighter has landed right outside the arena,and he jumps to the balcony Where Dooku was, and he jumped down to the arena And helps the Jedi in the arena and when Master Yoda was arrived at the arena,he is helping the Jedi escape from the arena,also,he was participating when the republic chasing Dooku Clone Wars Mooncreeper was a general of the Republic when he fought almost all battles 1.Second battle of Geonosis 2.Evacuation of Excarga 3.Skirmish On Carlac 4.Siege Of Camp Kote 5.Retreat From Carlac 6.Liberty Of Ryloth There is more battle that he participated but i was so lazy to write it (XD) Beginning Of The Clone Wars When 19 BBY, Mooncreeper is having a new master his name was Jedi Master Castor Wompwalker 2nd Battle Of Geonosis when the 2nd Battle of Geonosis was started,by his master's order, Mooncreeper leads a squadron of Y-Wing Named "Squadron CC-667X" bravely and leads Obi Wan's gunship to the ground battle,he leads a gunship to destroy a Separatist base,when Obi Wan forces was pinned down from the main force in sector 1337, Mooncreeper fought bravely against the Separatist, and managed to rescue Obi Wan,Obi Wan said he must return to the Jedi Temple Evacuation At Excarga In 23 BBY,Republic won the Battle Of Excarga and the Separatist must escape from Excharga and Mooncreeper, assisted by Anakin Skywalker ,destroyed almost all transport ships and defeated Grievous when he was in a duel with Mooncreeper. And Grievous escaped in his cruiser quickly. Because of his victory, Mooncreeper received the rank Jedi Master. Skirmish On Coruscant After recieiving the Jedi master Rank,Mooncreeper just returned for Excharga,he see Separatist's Fleet above Coruscant,He attacks them and he Duels Grievous once again,but this time,he lose,because he is too tired to battle Grievous,Grievous sucseed to kidnap Chancelor Palpatine,but his fleet is under a rentless fire by Mooncreeper's fleet Skirmish On Carlac In 22 BBY, Pre Viszla and his Death Watch troops are attacked the quiet, peace and snowy world of Carlac, master Mooncreeper, with his legion 'the 148th' participated in a lot of battles to return peace to Carlac Siege Of Camp Kote Master Mooncreeper, Clone Commander CC35-A3-TR6 (nicknamed as thunder Rifle), and 500 of the Alpha team of the 148th Legion has founded and taken a secret camp activity. ''"'thunder''' : Uh Sir, I've got a bad feeling about this"'' "'''Mooncreeper' : Do not let your feelings get ahead of you"'' "'''Clone Messenger' : Report,Death Watch has defeated General Castor's Legion,They said the 147th Legion is injured,And droids coming this way"'' "'''thunder' : Then what does it mean, Sir?"'' "'''Mooncreeper' : That means we are trapped"'' "'''Mooncreeper' : All forces, stand your ground! It's a trap!"'' Retreat From Carlac "All forces,Retreat!" -Mooncreeper,Ordering the 148th Legion to retreat After Camp Kote was taken,There are no signs of Death Watch's revenge. Instead,A lot of Droidekas has completely surrounded Mooncreeper and his legion. There is no other choice but to retreat. After fighting one day without rest, Mooncreeper and his legion has reached the escape point safety, but suffering a great loss. Felucia He Was Investigating The Poisonous Sarlaac That Was Stopping The Advance Of Republic,It Was a Deep sarlaac The Five Senators Summit "Umbara's Senator,Carlac's Senator,Kamino's Senator,Alderaan's Senator,And Iceberg Three's Senator has arrived h''e''re!" Swandarck,The Senator of Planet Kall'rat The Carlac Senator's Brother Died Because one of Iceberg Three's Nin-Class* Family,The Bakyigack* Family,His Name Was Narckstar* Bakyigack He Call 5 senator that has Nin class evil in him the summit gone well but.. The 4th Great Galactic Wars "Here and now! I shall declare the 4th Great Galactic War! are you kidding me? i am not a person that call this a Joke " -Mawdrat Kouchica Declaring the 4th Great Galactic War there will be the alliance of the Five Senator for the 4th Great Galactic War Mooncreeper as the second in charge the Carlac senator Knight Greensaber as the Supreme commander of the alliance Bail Organa as the Third in Charge the Kamino Senator Axel Protoncharge as the Alliance division commander And the Iceberg Three senator As the vanguard of Daimyos* Division 1 Commander: thunder Rifle Division 2 Commander: Bant Mixorbit Division 3 Commander : Bren jubbatrace Back to Umbara Part 1: Mining After The Final Day Of The 4th Great Galactic War,Mooncreeper's Real Name was finnaly founded,Anakin Forcedefender,Now he has a great office under a secret,indestructable hill with a force field and an invisible adminium layer of protection,And Umbara Is Now On The Mining Years,which must be leaded by the Umbara King/Senator at that time,well,umbara have a lot of resources,Gold,Diamonds,Crystal,Iron,Coal,And any other ores that you could think about Part 2: The Ring While his real form is leading the mining,Anakin's Shadow clone has found a ring,that must be destroyed well,he accidently burn it,and he finnaly see a text,a text by the black speech of Mordor,that was in the other galaxy,Mordor Was A Country From Planet Middle-Earth,That Was Ruled At That Time Dark Lord Sauron Under His Dread Tower Called Barad-Dur,he See this text It's Translation was: One Ring To Rule Them All One Ring To Find The all One Ring To bring Them All,And In Darkness,Binds Them Final Days (0 BBY) He was thought dead by Darth Vader in Order 66, but he survives Darth Vader, The Ruthless Sith Lord has entered a Rebel Cruiser. Now he captured Princess Leia. Meanwhile,on Alderaan, Mooncreeper was in a meeting with Bail Organa, the Senator of Alderaan. On the Death Star, the Stormtrooper was prepared to destroy Alderaan. And ''Boom! ''In The Blast Of light,Alderaan was destroyed with a single laser blast, along with Mooncreeper who was on the planet at that time. Behind The Scenes 1.master Mooncreeper is actually a Clone Wars Adventure character. 2.Thunder rifle and Castor Wompwalker are actually a Clone Wars Adventures Character too. Notes 1. Nin = Criminal that has rank in evil that has escaped the place's 2. Spelled Beg-eyy-yat because of i am the in Mon Calamari Language different with our language Ky=G Ck=T 3.Spelled Nar-t-ster 4 Daimyo = Feudal Lord Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Republic Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:Deceased Category:Lightside Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order